Sherlock Holmes meet Irene Adler
by nokoamna
Summary: What ensues when Sherlock Holmes crosses paths with Irene Adler who is a FBI profiler? First FF...Based off BBC Sherlock. Hopefully this is good. ON HIATUS
1. That profiler feeling

Hi, so this is my first ever fan fiction. I would love feedback, both good and bad. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: That profiler feeling

Sherlock's POV

I saw her first leaning over the body examining it and then giving out orders to her subordinates. I watched as she then made her way over to Lestrade to probably help him make sense of this crime. She had her work cut out for her. She was only called in because I was busy trying to avoid Mycroft all the way across town. She was the head profiler from the FBI who came to Scotland Yard to give some lecture along with the rest of her team. So far that was all I knew of her but I was intrigued.

Irene's POV

I could feel someone's eyes on me. It was just one of those profiler feelings you get when you've been doing this job for longer than a year. I cautiously stood up and turned my head slightly and say a very tall and stoic looking man examining the scene. He must have been the one who was staring at me. Sure this was a crime scene which had attracted a lot of attention but he seemed to be more interested than all the others. I made my way over to DI Lestrade who had called me and my team in.

"Who's that tall man over there who seems morbidly interested in the crime scene?" I asked Lestrade. He followed my gaze and gave and irritated sigh.

"That is Sherlock Holmes. I had called him in before I called you in but he had ignored me. Seems as if he's quite interested now, here I'll introduce you to him." Lestrade led me towards the man known as Sherlock Holmes. I had heard of him before and now I had a face to put to the extraordinary detective consultant.

"Sherlock, I'd like to you to meet someone." Said Lestrade as we approached him

"Sherlock Holmes meet Irene Adler."

* * *

Right so tell me what you think! From the feedback I get I'll decide what to do with the story!

~Amna


	2. Childhood Disability

HEY! So I really appreciate the reviews I got! So far this story seems to be going nowhere in my head except that I know it's Sherlock/Irene but am trying my best. So if you have any ideas let me know. THANKS!

Disclaime: I own none of these characters :(

* * *

Chapter 2 Childhood Disability

Sherlock's POV

As they approached me, I noticed that she was quite attractive. Not one of the first things I notice about a woman I meet for the first time but there was just something different about her.

"Sherlock Holmes meet Irene Adler," said Lestrade as he stood across from me.

"Pleasure to meet you," Said Irene as she shook my hand

"Likewise," I said not feeling the need to add anything more. We stood there for a few minutes in what some might call "awkward silence". I thought of this silence as a means to closely observe Agent Adler. She was just a little taller than average, had brown wavy hair, and a quite attractive face. You could tell even from far away that she was the leader and that everyone respected her. There was a tan line from where a ring once used to be. Looked as if it was removed quite recently, most likely due to her being married to her work, she also dressed less femininely than say Donavan who felt the need to remind everyone she was a woman first and an officer of the law second. She wore a nice fitting suit which looked expensive but finished it off with a pair of converse. Most likely due to some childhood disability she might have had. Lestrade cleared his throat indicating he and Agent Adler were going to head back to the scene.

"Sherlock since you're already here…care to help us out?"

"Love to Lestrade, I'll just call John and I'll join you both," They both headed back under the tape and back to where Agent Adler's team was standing ready to report what they had found out from the witnesses. It took about twenty minutes for John to arrive at the scene. I had forgotten that it was four in the morning and that John had still been asleep. He looked more worn than usual most likely due to the fact that I had woken him up at what he would call an "ungodly hour".

"Why couldn't you wait until I had woken up in a few hours to tell about this new crime?" John asked as he approached me

"Well how would that look for your blog John? You showing up later than everyone else at a crime scene just so you could get a few extra hours of sleep? Come now John I thought you were better than that" I retorted as I ducked under the crime scene tape. As usual he followed, knowing he was just as interested as I was. The body was in a quite grotesque position. Whoever did this got joy out of it. That much was obvious. What I couldn't understand was why it was burned in some places and stabbed in others. It was as if the killer couldn't decide what to settle on. I could see from the corner of my eye that John was feeling uneasy. He obviously hadn't seen anything quite like this during his time in Afghanistan. As I was observing all these things, Lestrade was filling me in on the crime. Female, age 24, name was Isabella Gianni who was studying abroad from Italy. She had only been in London for three weeks and she had no family in the area. The only way they were able to identify her, according to Lestrade, was by her I.D. in her purse which was found two blocks down the street in a dumpster. Her money and credit cards were still in her wallet so it wasn't a robbery gone horribly wrong. It seemed that Agent Adler had also deduced that. Time of death was somewhere around midnight and Isabella had been found by a group of people walking home from a local pub. My train of thought was broken when I heard that insufferably annoying voice enter through my ears.

"Dr. Watson still following Sherlock around are you? Should have gotten out when I told you." Christ that Donovan needed to piss off. What was it to her that Watson stuck around? It was blaringly obvious that he enjoyed this new aspect of his life and didn't mind me as a flat mate.

"Ah, Sergeant Donovan lovely to see you again," The forced politeness coming from Watson was admirable knowing that if it was me that Donovan had spoken to, I would have turned her into a puddle of embarrassment and horror. I looked over to Agent Adler who seemed to be quite interested in what was going on our side of things. She started to make her way over to us.

Irene's POV

I had been watching the back and forth banter between Sherlock and the man who seemed to be his friend/partner in crime solving. They seemed to work well off each other. I then noticed both men's faces darken when they heard a woman's voice approaching them. She seemed like one of those women who enjoyed the bullying of others which was quite juvenile but I couldn't help but laugh as I saw her face turn from one of triumph from getting a jab at one of them to a look a scorn and contempt when Sherlock's companion said something in return. The young lady turned on her heel and walked away in fury towards the man I had been introduced to as Anderson, one of the forensics experts. Some what of a creep if you ask me, but my impression of some of the more questionable members of Scotland Yard was beside the point. I was quite curious to know who the man with Sherlock was as he seemed to be the only one who could interact with him. From my first impression of Sherlock, he didn't seem like the kind of person who kept many friends. I soon found myself walking towards the two men and even found myself introducing myself to Sherlock's friend.

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Adler; I'm John Watson, Sherlock's friend."

* * *

HEY. again, Thanks for reading and reviews are loved!

~Amna


	3. Author's note

Sorry no update on this story seeing that the story just kind of walked out of my head. No ideas of any sort are coming to me which is really frustrating. I know it's only been 2 chapters but I have MAJOR writer's block. So I'm putting this story on hiatus until something resembling a plot comes to me. I really really really appreciate the reviews, alerts and favorites. I will try to get back to this story one day and if anyone has any ideas they want to throw at me then be my guest because I could use a little push.

~Amna


End file.
